The Collagen Gordon Conference has convened every other year since 1970, consequently the 1995 Conference will mark its 25th anniversary. The Collagen Gordon Conference continues to be the premier conference for investigators studying the structure and pathology of connective tissues. Over the years, it has proven to be a unique forum for interaction of an international group of scientists with a common interest in connective tissue biology and diseases. Major discoveries in extracellular matrix research have often been reported for the first time at this conference in the areas of collagen basic biology and biophysics, developmental abnormalities, kidney and lung diseases, skin and skeletal diseases and arthritis. Diseases highlighted at the 1995 Collagen Gordon Conference will be liver fibrosis (control of collagen synthesis), epidermylosis bullosis (type VII), osteogenesis imperfecta and chondrodysplasias caused by collagen mRNA splicing defects, kidney diseases such as Goodpasture and Alports syndromes, skin diseases such as bullous pemphigoid. collagen epitopes in rheumatoid arthritis and the normal and abnormal processes that occurring in aging. All aspects of collagen developmental biology and structure are highly relevant to normal function and diseases of the eye. In the area of dental research, collagens play a vital role in the induction of bone formation and tooth structure. The Conference has provided an invaluable opportunity for development of productive collaborations among established scientists and between established and new scientists; those collaborations have in turn further enhanced the scientific progress of the field. The 1995 conference will emphasize new information regarding the structure, function and interaction of extracellular matrix proteins, the regulation of the genes encoding these proteins during normal processes of differentiation and development, the phenotypic and metabolic consequences of collagen mutations or gene deletion in humans and transgenic mice, and collagen epitopes in diseases. Internationally recognized connective tissue biologists as well as up-and coming investigators will be invited to present their most exciting work. To ensure the success of this conference by participation of the highest caliber scientists and presentation of the most innovative research, we request funds for partial support of the 1995 Collagen Gordon Conference. The funds will be used to partially defray the travel expenses and registration fees of new and established speakers for the United States, Europe, Asia and Australia to permit them to attend and contribute their expertise to this conference.